


Maybe Halloween Isn't So Bad

by Mareep16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fake Blood, Fake Gore, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareep16/pseuds/Mareep16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is dragged to a haunted house. Theres just one problem. Levi is terrified of haunted houses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Halloween Isn't So Bad

This was a bad idea. This was a very bad idea. The short raven huffed for the umpteenth time that night. He should have stayed home. He could be laying in his king sized bed watching Doctor Who and not having to deal with the cold autumn air. Better yet, he wouldn't have to deal with Hanji and her maniacal laughter.

“Hanji. Shut the fuck up already.”

“Stop being a grump Levi. It'll be fun. You know haunted houses are my favorite thing about halloween!” Hanji shrieked. Levi cringed at his friends loud voice. She was never one to be quiet.

“Halloween is just another stupid holiday that companies made up so they can sell more candy and cause tooth decay in kids.”

“Actually halloween is based off…”

“Now is not the time Eyebrows.” the larger blond man rolled his eyes, completely used to his shorter companions mannerisms. “Look the lines moving.” Levi walked forward, not waiting for his two friends.

 

“How many?” Levi stared at the man in front of him. He was dressed as a zombie and Levi took a step back.

“Three.” The raven mentally thanked Erwin for answering. This was a bad idea. What Hanji and Erwin didn't know was, Levi was easily terrified when it came to haunted houses. He could handle whatever life threw at him without batting an eye, but halloween was a different story.

“Go on in.” Zombie dude pulled back the velvet rope and Hanji dragged her two boys inside.  

 

Levi was instantly drenched in darkness. Not being able to see his surroundings made his heart race. “Erwin? Hanji?”

“Right here Levi.” Erwins deep voice broke through the silence.

“Whoooo!!! Adventure!!!” was the only thing heard before Hanji took off in the direction of the haunting noises.

“Hanji!” Erwin’s footsteps grew fainter as he ran after the brunette.

“Guys! “ Levi tried following but his anxiety was getting the best of him. He stumbled through the dark until he found the exit. Grey eyes narrowed as the raven grew accustomed to the strobe lights. “Erwin?” There was no sight of the blonde or the brunette. “Guys seriously. This isn't funny.” Levi wrapped his arms around himself as he made his way to the door. His idiot friends had to have gone this way right?  Before he could cross the threshold into the new room, one of the workers jumped out from their hiding spot. If anyone asked, Levi would deny that he screamed. If you could call the noise that came from his mouth a scream that is. Quickly Levi ran through the next room, squealing when people jumped out at him. His breathing was becoming ragged and he just wanted to go home. He didn't wanna do this anymore. Tears were tempting to fall from his eyes and he bit his lip in a nervous habit.  

 

The next room was designed to look like a dungeon. The light was dim but bright enough that Levi could see the person chained to one of the walls. The person's costume was that of a woman whose body had no skin. Only muscles and bones showing. The girl lifted her head and screamed an inhuman scream. The raven jumped and nearly fell on his ass. Needles to say, Levi hightailed it out of there, not noticing the girl, with blond hair and blue eyes, stifling a laugh.  “Ok Levi, it's all fake. Just make it out alive and you will be fine.”

 

He sighed and stepped into a new room. This time a girl was tied to a bed. She lifted her brown eyed gaze to the raven teen, mischief crossing her eyes. “Help me...Help me Levi. They're coming for me...Help me. Levi Help me!” The girl's voice went from a whisper to full on screaming.

The teen  jumped at his name and ran from the room. “Nope. Fuck no. Nope

Not today bitches.” The thing about haunted houses, that Levi tended to forget, is that people jump out from every corner. Combine that with running and you get a eighteen year old falling flat on his ass as a guy in a hoodie waves a chainsaw in his face. The raven couldn’t take it anymore. His chest hurt as he tried to breath. The tears he had been holding in, came rushing out.

“Oh shit.”

Wait a minute. Levi knew that voice. That voice was constantly fighting with his boyfriend. Levi looked up and sure enough the sight of a horse greeted him. The shorter of the two wiped his eyes and froze. The woman in the dungeon. The girl who has said his name. Both of them he personally knew. Both of them would die the next time he saw them. Levi stood up from the ground and glared at the taller male. “speak of what happened here to anyone and you will be severely punished.” With that he made his way to the next room.

Each room after that was the same. Levi would either jump or squeal like a schoolgirl. Eventually he made it to the end. The Exit sign glowed like a gift from the lord himself. All Levi had to do was make it to the door.  He was halfway to the exit when he heard it. “Le...vi. Le...vi.” Levi’s heart beat faster. Not from fear but because of the owner of that voice.

“Eren?” Levi turned around only to be met with nothing. “Eren?”

“Don't you look good enough to eat sweetheart.” The sound of a saw pierced the air. “Maybe I'll do just that. Just as soon as I finish this.” the lights switched on to his right and Levi stood frozen as his boyfriend came into view. Eren was dressed in a butchers outfit drenched in blood. On a table laid a bloody Armin. The saw cutting through a mangled arm. Levi wanted to puke but he was frozen. He knew it was fake. Just a prop. Armin was fine and Eren wasn't a cannibal.

“It’s fake Levi. It’s fake.” Levi tried to calm himself. It halfway worked until Armin started screaming bloody murder. Levi could feel the panic attack waiting to hit. Two in under an hour, great. He had to get out of there, but he was frozen. Cursed to watch the fake scene in front of him. Breathing was becoming difficult with every passing second. It eventually became too much and Levi found himself falling to the floor.  The last thing he hears was the screaming of his name.  

* * *

  
  


The first thing the dark haired teen noticed when he woke up was, that he was still in that fucking haunted house. The second, he was being held. Levi sat up, almost head butting Armin. “Levi. Are you okay? Are you hurt? What the hell happened? Why are you here? You hate scary stuff.”

“Eren, let him breath.” Armin stopped his friend from blabbering on.

“I'll be okay. Just please tell me this is the end.”

“There's two more rooms outside…”

“Fuck. Remind me to kill Eyebrows and Shitty glasses later. They dragged me here and the. Ditched me in the first room.” Levi stood as Eren helped.

“We should get you home. Armin tell them I had an emergency and Marco needs to take over.” The blond nodded then disappeared through a door. “Now let's get you out of here.” Eren took his boyfriend's hand and led him out to the last remaining rooms. Levi would never admit it, but he had the best fucking boyfriend ever. Eren pulled Levi as close as he could, making sure that Levi could hide his face in the crook of Eren’s neck. Levi did just that. He made it out of the two remaining rooms with a mild case of shaking thanks to the brunette he was clinging too.

“It's over babe. You can let go now.”

“No.” Levi couldn’t help but smile as he felt Eren shake with laughter.

“Come on. I'll buy you dinner.” Levi detached himself from Eren slowly, not really wanting to let go. When Levi was no longer clinging to Eren like life preserver, Eren bet down to kiss the shorter male.

If every haunted house ended with Eren kissing him, Levi would have to go to a lot more.


End file.
